A dúvida cruel de Rose Weasley
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Sim, uma dúvida cruel. Para os pais de Rose.


**Disclaimers, capas e afins: **Vide profile  
**N.A.:** Fan-fic feita para o challenge de casal Weasley do fórum Not at last resort, 2º lugar! Tks, Mel!

**********A dúvida cruel de Rose Weasley**

Rose Weasley não era uma criança paciente. Definitivamente, uma característica que herdou do pai, tendo em vista sua irritação quando não conseguia decifrar "os grandes mistérios da vida". Sendo uma criança de 6 anos, qualquer dúvida aparentemente insignificante para um adulto, torna-se um grande mistério a ser resolvido.

Com aquela dúvida, porém, ela sabia que precisaria de ajuda. Por mais que tentasse, as fontes que dispunha em sua casa não eram suficientes para desvendar o grande mistério da vez. O dicionário pareceu o mais inútil de todos, sempre tão confiável e leal às dúvidas da garota, foi uma decepção, já que não apresentava exemplos mais práticos à elucidação do grande mistério.

Não tendo mais paciência para pesquisas e sabendo de que se tratava de um assunto de extrema importância e essencial para sua vida, Rose estava decidida a buscar a resposta na fonte mais confiável que conhecia: sua mãe.

Foi durante o jantar que viu a oportunidade perfeita para conversar. Seu pai também estava presente, talvez – e apenas talvez, pois, como mencionado antes, ele não tinha muita paciência – ele também pudesse ajudar em algo.

– Mãe, o que é sexo? – perguntou, assim que sua mãe se sentou.

O efeito foi imediato e impactante. Hermione deixou a mão direita suspensa, segurando a colher que levaria a comida para a boca, seu rosto escarlate. Rony, que bebia um copo de suco, cuspiu quase todo o conteúdo em Hugo, sentado ao lado do pai, que desatou a chorar.

Se a questão não fosse importante, Rose teria dado risada. Mas era um assunto sério e não podia deixar que a reação estranha de seus pais a desconcentrasse. E pais tendem a ser estranhos e bizarros quando não querem responder alguma coisa, fazem de tudo para que os filhos esqueçam o que perguntaram.

Demorou ainda alguns minutos para todos se acalmarem. Sua mãe estava acalentando Hugo, que apesar de já estar seco, continuava chorando, magoado com o pai. Rony ainda tossia, embora Rose desconfiasse que fosse uma das táticas para despistar os filhos com dúvidas. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

Ela, por sua vez, não se deixaria levar. Com a cabeça apoiada por uma mão e batendo as pontas do dedo da outra mão na mesa, ela apenas esperou que Hugo ficasse quieto, o que não demorou muito, mas para Rose foi uma eternidade.

– E então? – perguntou, enfim, quando sua mãe voltou a se sentar.

– Ahn... – Hermione não tinha palavras, estava surpresa com a pergunta, e muito surpresa. Olhou para o marido, que parecia bravo, ele encolheu os ombros, como quem diz "ela perguntou para você" e voltou a olhar a filha. ­– Querida, de onde você ouviu falar sobre isso?

– Foi na casa do vovô Granger – ela respondeu, com a maior naturalidade – Em um programa de televisão.

A reação do pai de Rose foi a mais estranha de que ela se lembrava.

– O que seus pais estão assistindo ultimamente, Hermione? – ele estava com o rosto vermelho, confundia com os cabelos, e Rose podia jurar que viu uma veia saltar do pescoço dele. Nem seu bicho-papão parecia com algo tão aterrorizador.

– Com certeza eles não assistiram nada porn... – Hermione começou em tom zangado, mas o olhar do marido fez com que ela própria tivesse dúvidas – Bem, pelo menos acredito que não na presença das crianças, claro que não... Não colocariam nada _desse tipo_ para elas assistirem.

Ela observou Hugo, em seus quatro anos, olhar curioso e ainda tristonho para a confusão. Será que deveria aproveitar a oportunidade e explicar para ele também?

Rose olhou da mãe para o pai e vice-versa. Resolveu voltar a falar, antes que os dois começassem a brigar e esquecem sua dúvida.

– O vovô não estava em casa na hora, e a vovó estava na cozinha, ela me deixou assistir TV sozinha na sala, enquanto fazia um bolo. – disse com naturalidade.

Por algum motivo, seu pai ainda estava chocado.

– O que os trouxas pensam? É normal passar filmes... Programas desse tipo durante à tarde? – Rony encarou a esposa, que ia responder, mas Rose foi mais rápida.

– Não era um filme, papai. – explicou, como se ensinasse o pai a ler – Era um programa educativo, eu acho. Mas tinha um monte de gente e um médico, além de uma... Como é o nome? Ah, Sexóloga.

Rony encarou a esposa, incrédulo.

– Existe especialista em sexo? – perguntou para Hermione sem saber o que responder – Me diz uma coisa, Hermione, pra que precisam de um especialista em sexo? Os trouxas _precisam_ que ensinem como se faz? Será que eles não têm mais nada a fazer, como cuidar do aquecimento global?

– Ronald, não complique as coisas agora... – Hermione olhou de soslaio para a filha, que prestava atenção.

– Papai, então o senhor sabe o que é sexo? – Rose perguntou – Pode me explicar? A sexóloga também mencionou de uma camisinha, mas não vi nenhuma camisa pequena no programa. Tinha um negócio de borracha, que esticava...

Rony e Hermione não sabiam se riam ou choravam da observação da filha. Hermione, ainda tentando controlar o nervosismo, se dirigiu à filha.

– Querida, a vovó Granger soube que você assistiu a esse programa?

– Sim, ela mudou de canal para o Barney, mas aquele dinossauro roxo é muito chato.

– Pelo menos numa coisa concordamos – disse Hermione, sorrindo mais condescendente.

– Será que fiz algo de errado, a vovó pareceu zangada comigo.

– Não, acho que ela estava zangada com ela mesma, Rose – respondeu Hermione – Mas meu bem, você não procurou no dicionário o que significa?

– Procurei, aí foi a maior confusão – Rose gesticulou, como se uma bomba tivesse explodido na sala – A definição é muito esquisita, até marquei para mostrar.

Ela se levantou e correu para a sala. Seus pais ainda em estado de choque, mas não o suficiente para Rony deixar de comentar.

– É por essas e outras que acho que ela puxou _demais_ o seu intelecto.

– Bom, uma hora ou outra ela ia nos perguntar – Hermione deu de ombros, em seguida se dirigindo a Hugo – Querido, não vai comer?

Ele negou e olhou para o pai, triste. Rony suspirou.

– Bem... Por que não vai lá pra cima, jogar snap explosivo? Daqui a pouco eu subo.

Hugo fungou em resposta e saiu da sala de jantar no momento em que Rose chegava, carregando o dicionário com certa dificuldade, devido ao tamanho e peso.

– Aqui – disse ela, abrindo o dicionário na página marcada – "Sexo: no Homem, conformação física, orgânica, celular, particular que permite distinguir o homem e a mulher, atribuindo-lhes um papel específico na reprodução; nos animais, conjunto das características corporais que diferenciam, numa espécie, os machos e as fêmeas e que lhes permitem reproduzir-se; nos vegetais, conjunto de características que distinguem os órgãos reprodutores femininos e masculinos; conjunto das pessoas que pertencem ao mesmo sexo¹". – Ela ergueu a cabeça para os pais – Eu entendi que a palavra "sexo" serve para chamar o menino de "sexo masculino" e menina de "sexo feminino". Mas fora isso, não explica nada! A sexóloga e o médico diziam coisas diferentes!

Rony e Hermione prestam atenção, Rony resmungando baixinho algo como "por que ela teve que aprender a ler tão cedo?"

– Aí procurei as palavras relacionadas – Rose folheava o dicionário, conforme mostrava as páginas marcadas – como sensualidade, volúpia, luxúria, indecência, coito, cópula...

– Certo, tudo bem, entendemos! – Rony se exasperou, suas orelhas vermelhas como Rose nunca havia visto antes, mas ele já não parecia bravo, muito pelo contrário, assim como Hermione, ele parecia conter a vontade de rir – Que pesquisa profunda, Rose!

– Você pesquisou mesmo, mas não achou nada que pudesse satisfazer sua curiosidade? – perguntou Hermione.

Rose negou com a cabeça, parecia extremamente desapontada.

– É que na TV parecia que era algo diferente. Daí, procurei tanto no dicionário que acabei rasgando uma página... – Rose corou com a possibilidade de levar um castigo por tal travessura.

– Posso consertar depois – disse Hermione em tom benevolente – Hm... Meu bem façamos o seguinte, vamos jantar e logo em seguida, antes de você dormir, eu explico, está bem?

– Tudo bem... – Rose concordou à contra gosto, não estava com paciência para esperar. Com o garfo, mexeu a comida de seu prato, antes de perguntar – Papai, você e a mamãe já fizeram?

– O que? – Rony perguntou, distraído.

– Sexo.

Rony não conseguiu responder devido à gargalhada nervosa que soltou. As duas mulheres presentes na sala de jantar não entenderam. Bem, Hermione entendeu um pouco.

– Melhor comermos logo... – Hermione respondeu pelo marido, antes de abaixar a cabeça para o prato, constrangida.

Depois do jantar, Rose foi para o quarto, mas prestou atenção na movimentação dos pais. Como a curiosidade era maior, ela se esgueirou pelo corredor, até alcançar a porta do quarto de Rony e Hermione, permanecendo escondida, ouvindo e vendo tudo pelo buraco da fechadura.

Ela conseguiu vislumbrar seu pai sentado na cama, enquanto sua mãe revirava a estante de livros.

– Hermione, está procurando uma enciclopédia, por acaso? – Rony perguntou.

– Eu tenho certeza de que comprei algum livro sobre educação sexual para os filhos quando estava grávida da Rose...

– Ah, bem... – Rose viu seu pai totalmente sem jeito – Quer ajuda para explicar?...

A menina não tinha uma visão da mãe, mas percebeu que ela havia parado de procurar para encarar o pai.

– Pensei que fosse óbvio. Sabe, devíamos fazer isso _juntos_.

Rony se levantou e caminhou em direção da esposa, fazendo com que Rose não tivesse mais a visão do pai pelo buraco da fechadura.

– Hermione... Você sabe que esse assunto é delicado demais... E você é mulher, acho que vai ser mais fácil conversar só você e a Rose. Com que cara eu vou ficar se tiver que explicar isso pra ela?

Rose não entendeu o receio do pai, se ele sabia o que era sexo e provavelmente até fazia, seja lá o que fosse e como fosse, por que ter tanto receio de falar?

– Você e essa mania de "assuntos de meninas e assuntos de meninos". – ela ouviu a voz da mãe, Hermione caminhou para a cama, ficando visível para a filha – Além do mais, não precisamos entrar em todos os detalhes, quero dizer, ela tem seis anos! Vai entender melhor quando for mais velha, provavelmente vai descobrir sozinha.

– Espero que seja sozinha mesmo – Rose percebeu certo desagrado na voz do pai, sem entender bem o motivo. Rony se tornou visível novamente quando sentou na cama ao lado da esposa ­– Achou alguma coisa útil?

– Rony... Você sabe que sexo não está relacionado à só uma pessoa, não é?

– Hermione, é melhor pensar nisso mais tarde, ela tem seis anos, como você mesma disse. Agora... C_omo_ você pretende começar o assunto?

– Por que _eu_ tenho que começar o assunto? – Rose viu a mãe franzir testa para o pai. Ele estava decididamente em apuros.

– Bem... Ela perguntou para você... – Rony percebeu o perigo.

– De novo isso, Rony? – Hermione se exasperou – Por acaso _você_ não sabe abordar o assunto?

– Esse assunto, não! – ele se levantou, erguendo as mãos, como se estivesse pedindo arrego.

– Já pensou em se basear no modo como seus pais explicaram? – ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

Rony não respondeu de imediato. Pelo buraco da fechadura, Rose pôde ver as orelhas de seu pai muito vermelhas e ele coçar a cabeça, de cenho franzido.

– _O quê?_ – Hermione insistiu.

– Bem... Fred e George haviam roubado uma revista do Bill e...

– Ronald, não me diga que era uma daquelas revistas masculinas que garotos costumam guardar debaixo de colchões para esconder das mães? – Hermione perguntou, sua filha percebeu que ela estava chocada. Rony assentiu.

– Bem, eles me mostraram e eu tinha o que? Oito anos, acho... Daí eles explicaram... Explicaram do jeito deles, entende? Então, quando meu pai resolveu que era hora, já nem precisava mais...

– Não diga mais nada – Hermione cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, corada.

Rose fez uma nota mental para perguntar ao seu tio Bill o que aquela revista tinha de tão especial para falar sobre sexo. Devia ser uma revista com artigos e figuras especializados. Com certeza também perguntaria o motivo de seu tio escondê-las debaixo do colchão, se era uma revista de cunho científico, não fazia o menor sentido.

– É, mas foi o meu pai que puxou o assunto. – disse Rony, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio – Vamos, Hermione... Pense quando ela tiver a primeira menstruação. Eu não vou conseguir falar disso com ela, ela mesma vai ficar constrangida se eu estiver presente.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente e andou de lado para outro rapidamente, parando em seguida.

– Tudo bem, Rony. – assentiu, por fim. Em seguida, apontou o dedo para ele – Mas você me deve! Sabe que com Hugo, _você_ é quem vai se responsabilizar!

– Trato feito! – Rony sorriu, satisfeito. Parecia que tinham tirado um peso enorme de seus ombros.

– E nada de exemplos com fotos de garotas nuas!

– Ah, certo – Rony deu de ombros, sem jeito – A propósito, vou ver como o Hugo está, tenho que me desculpar com ele.

– Faça isso, eu vou falar com Rose.

Rose correu para o quarto, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível, mas sabia que os pais descobririam assim que abrissem a porta de que ela estava escutando. Os pais sempre sabem e esse é outro mistério que ela queria descobrir: _como _eles sabem das coisas tão facilmente?

Entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se na cama. Sabia que a mãe não demoraria e estava certa. Dois minutos depois, Hermione abriu a porta devagar, carregava dois livros nas mãos e estava um pouco corada.

O verdadeiro motivo do rosto corado da mãe, Rose nunca saberia, mas era que na realidade ela estava tão constrangida de abordar o assunto quanto seu marido, por isso queria a presença dele, para um apoio moral. Mas não podia censurá-lo por se sentir acanhado, a verdade é que foi sua mãe quem também lhe explicou tudo quando ela perguntou.

– Rosy, tudo bem? – ela perguntou, tentando soar natural.

– Sim – Rose respondeu naturalmente. Viu a mãe se aproximar devagar e cautelosa para perto e após ela se sentar na cama e colocar os livros no colo, ela teve coragem de perguntar ­– É tão difícil assim falar de sexo, mamãe?

Hermione encarou a filha com os olhos arregalados. Sua filha era espontânea _demais_.

– Hm... – ela pigarreou antes de continuar – Na verdade, sim. Porque sexo é algo muito pessoal, que acontece com duas pessoas que se gostam.

– Como você e o papai?

– Isso – Hermione corou ainda mais – As pessoas que se gostam muito, que se amam, elas... Hm... Fazem sexo – ela sentiu dificuldade de falar essas últimas palavras.

– Mas... Eu não faço com vocês – Rose comentou, com a naturalidade inocente de uma criança.

– Claro que não – Hermione não conseguiu conter o riso – O sexo só é feito por pessoas que... Bem, por casais de namorados e pessoas casadas. E de preferência, maiores de idade – ela acrescentou a última parte, talvez para evitar que a filha se precipitasse no futuro.

Rose permaneceu calada, absorvendo aquelas palavras. Hermione considerou um incentivo para continuar.

– Falar de sexo é falar de intimidade, porque está relacionada com o nosso corpo também. Sabe, quando fazemos sexo, nós... Ficamos nus. – "A maioria das pessoas, pelo menos", ela guardou o pensamento para si – E isso não é algo que fazemos na frente de qualquer pessoa, a despeito de eu, por exemplo, ver você e Hugo sem roupas. É diferente.

– E por que tem que usar aquela camisa?

– A camisinha. Bem... Porque hoje em dia existem doenças que podem ser contraídas com a relação sexual, uma delas não tem cura e se chama AIDS, então é recomendado usar para evitar. Se o casal não quer ter filhos, também usam.

– Então a tal semente que você falou que o papai plantou em você quando engravidou do Hugo, foi com _sexo_? – Rose parecia deslumbrada demais com essa descoberta.

– Sim –­ Hermione riu do entusiasmo da filha.

– Mas... _Como_ vocês fizeram? – ela tornou a perguntar, Hermione corou novamente ­– Quero dizer, eu sei que namorados ficam de mãos dadas e se beijam... O sexo é com beijo?

– Ahn... Explicar como o sexo é feito é um pouco mais complicado. – Hermione não sabia para onde olhar, para evitar o olhar curioso da filha – Envolve um pouco mais que beijos, abraços e carícias.

– E tem que ficar nu.

– Pode-se dizer que sim – Hermione responde, sorrindo timidamente. Por enquanto estava indo bem, decidiu explicar "como os bebês eram feitos" – Você se lembra quando eu expliquei a diferença entre meninos e meninas, quando o Hugo era bebê?

– Lembro.

– Então – Hermione pigarreou de novo, nessas horas de nervosismo sua voz sempre falhava – Digamos que... – Ela respirou fundo, era agora – Veja aqui, querida.

Hermione pegou uma boneca e seu par.

– Digamos que Bob seja um homem, como seu pai – Rose assentiu e Hermione continuou – e a Susie seja a mamãe. Veja bem, eles estão separados. Quando se faz sexo, o casal deve ficar bem... _Junto_; se encaixam, compreende? – ela olhou de relance para a filha, nervosa e mais corada do que nunca, principalmente porque ela não mencionou exatamente _o que_ se encaixava. ­– Eles têm que encaixar o...

Rose observava os bonecos que a mãe segurava, agora grudados um no outro, a mãe parecendo um tomate de olhos arregalados e de repente sorriu.

– Já entendi. É como o acasalamento dos leões, mas um pouco diferente, não é?

– Co-como assim? – A mãe perguntou, praticamente largando os bonecos no chão.

– Eu vi no canal da Discovery, a vovó Granger pensou que era a Discovery Kids. Mas eu sei que tem diferença, porque somos de espécies diferentes, não é mamãe?

Hermione observou a filha, a expectativa estampada em seus olhos azuis, como os do marido. Por fim sorriu.

– É, simplificando... Sexo é isso. – "Não _só_ isso, mas digamos que ela entendeu o básico", ela pensou.

Rose riu e balançou a cabeça.

– Não acredito que esperei o dia inteiro para descobrir isso. Eu devia ter procurado acasalamento no dicionário, aposto que tinha o significado!

Dito isso, ela se levantou correndo para buscar o dicionário, mas parou de chofre à porta, se virando para a mãe.

– Mas mamãe... Como é que os casais que são meninos com meninos e meninas com meninas fazem? Porque você já me disse que existem meninos que namoram meninos e meninas que namoram meninas. Eles não fazem sexo?

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, ainda envergonhada.

– Ah, querida... Eles com certeza encontram seu jeito. O sexo não é "regrado", como provavelmente meus avós supunham que fosse. Mas isso é algo que pertence à intimidade de cada um. E afinal, o que importa mesmo é o amor que sentimos pelo nosso companheiro, no meu caso, meu marido – "Por isso digo que 'faço amor' com ele, mas isso eu vou deixar que ela descubra por si só. Daqui a muitos, muitos anos", ela pensou.

Rose continuou parada, pensativa.

– Mamãe, se o sexo serve para ter bebês... Você e o papai só fizeram duas vezes?

Hermione tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu.

– Hm... Digamos que às vezes temos que fazer "mais de uma vez" para conseguir engravidar.

– E as pessoas de mesmo sexo?

– Algumas adotam crianças, outras... – como explicar à filha sobre inseminação artificial? – Bem, outras procuram orientação médica, para saber das opções que possuem. Isso vai da decisão de cada casal.

Rose continuou pensativa, apoiava o cotovelo em uma mão, enrolando o dedo nos cachos. Por fim, ela desfez a pose e sorriu para a mãe.

– Acho que entendi mamãe. Na verdade, é mais complicado do que pensei, mas entendi!

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

– Que bom Rose. Se tiver qualquer dúvida sobre isso, acho que é melhor falar comigo. Seu pai é... Tímido para tocar no assunto.

A menina riu e correu escada abaixo para pegar o dicionário e conferir a palavra "acasalamento".

Hermione se levantou e foi para o quarto. Rony saía do banho, peito nu, com a calça de pijama. Enxugava o cabelo quando a viu.

– Você demorou. Muito difícil?

Ela tornou a suspirar, a sensação de alívio estampada em seu sorriso.

– Acho que consegui dar conta.

Rony se aproximou dela devagar.

– Que bom, porque eu estava pensando... Todo esse papo sobre sexo... Será que você não está muito cansada? Posso fazer aquela massagem...

Hermione sorriu, dessa vez maliciosa, enquanto Rony a enlaçava com a toalha e beijava seu rosto.

– Hm... Mamãe? – Os dois se viraram, um pouco assustados, quando ouviram a voz de Rose, da porta. Hermione se aproximou e se abaixou para ficar da altura da filha.

– O que foi?

A menina olhou para a mãe, depois olhou para o pai, desconfiada.

– Vocês querem me dar mais um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha e vão tentar de novo hoje?

Hermione corou e abaixou a cabeça, para evitar que a filha a visse rindo.

– Filha, eu não lhe disse que sexo envolve intimidade?

– Disse.

– Intimidade está relacionada à privacidade. E a sua pergunta acabou invadindo a nossa privacidade.

– Mas o que é privacidade?

– Isso você encontra no dicionário e qualquer dúvida, me pergunte amanhã. Agora, já passou da sua hora de dormir.

Rose assentiu e deu a mão para a mãe lhe guiar até seu quarto, onde seria posta para dormir. Apesar da elucidação de seu grande mistério do dia, ela estava cansada. Foram muitas informações para serem assimiladas e pelo visto ainda tinha mais que aprender.

**Fim**

* * *

¹ Definição extraída do dicionário Houaiss eletrônico

**N.A.:** Agradecimentos à Nikari que betou a fic!


End file.
